Not acceptable
by TheFannishaUsui
Summary: Era un hecho que Alemania odiaba a Francia, pero había un motivo para aquella aversión más allá de las guerras… Alemania celoso. GerUk, FrUk implícito. Crack. –Traducción–


Diclaimer: Ni hetalia axis powers ni este fic me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya y EmilyXXSasu respectivamente.

Personajes: Arthur (Inglaterra), Ludwig (Alemania), Francis (Francia)

Disclaimer: Era un hecho que Alemania odiaba a Francia, pero había un motivo para aquella aversión más allá de las guerras… Alemania celoso. GerUk, FrUk implícito. Crack. –Traducción–

**Not acceptable**

Era común el hecho de que Alemania despreciara a Francia casi tanto como Inglaterra.

También era común el hecho de que Ludwig Beilsschmidt pensaba que lo pervertido que era Francis Bonnefoy le era muy desagradable y ofensivo (Especialmente cuando probaba suerte con él)

La mayoría, si no todas, las demás naciones estaban al tanto de esto, especialmente los países del G–8. A pesar que Francia y Alemania no eran completamente enemigos (Como Inglaterra y Francia), se notaba el clima amenazante que se cernía sobre ello, que se miraban desde diferentes lados de la mesa.

Todo el mundo estaba habituado a estos acontecimientos, después de décadas de presenciarlos, pero últimamente ha habido otro tema que había estado haciendo que el alemán se enojara con el francés. Y era algo que el otro rubio no parecía estarlo haciendo para molestarlo. Ese hecho, lograba que Ludwig quisiera golpear a Francis cada vez que lo veía en las reuniones.

Y ustedes se pueden preguntar, ¿Qué es lo que hace Francia para que un generalmente calmado alemán se enojara tanto?

Oh, era simple.

Francia suele coquetear con Inglaterra.

¿Y por qué a Alemania le molesta? Es posible que vuelvan a preguntar. La respuesta, una vez más, es bastante simple.

Debido a que Arthur y Ludwig eran amantes, aunque no muchos sabían al respecto. Por supuesto, sus hermanos sabían –Desde el principio– y también los mejores amigos de Alemania, Japón e Italia. En cuanto a los demás, Hungría sospechaba, pero además de ella no había nadie más.

Ni Francia ni Estados Unidos sabían de ellos, sobre todo debido a la petición del británico (— ¡No es asunto de ellos lo que hacemos con nuestro puñetero tiempo libre! Además, el bloody frog probablemente comenzaría a acecharnos con la esperanza de un trío)

Así que, naturalmente, Francia no era consciente de la razón de las miradas, incluso más enojadas de Alemania durante el G–8 y las reuniones mundiales. El francés parecía incapaz de mantener sus brazos fuera de Arthur, siempre tocando sus brazos, muslos y, a veces incluso tratando de tantear lugares más íntimos, solo para recibir un firme golpe en la mandíbula de parte de un agitado inglés.

Ludwig, siendo el pervertido de closet que era, no quería que Francia ni nadie tocara a su británico de esa manera, era un privilegio reservado solo para él.

Solo él debía ser capaz de sonrojar a Arthur así, solo él debería tener el derecho a acariciar sus mejillas suavemente con la punta de los dedos, solo él debería hacer que Inglaterra se sonrojara avergonzado cada vez que su punto sensible era tocado.

Solo él debería poder decirle "Te amo" a Arthur, sin importar el idioma en que lo dijo.

No podía soportar ver a Francia sentado al lado de Inglaterra durante las reuniones, sonriendo inocentemente mientras miraba de reojo al británico a su lado de vez en cuando, pensando Dios sabe qué. Alemania no quería ni saber lo que el francés pensaba, a pesar de que la mirada lujurioso dejaba todas sus intenciones en claro.

E Inglaterra siempre estaba ajeno a la mirada de Francis, solo reaccionaba cuando el otro lo tocaba o hablaba directamente con él, y por lo general Arthur terminaba dándole un buen puñetazo o patada al molesto francés.

Ludwig no dudaba de la capacidad de Inglaterra para defenderse, pero no se atrevía a subestimar a Francia, y es por eso que debe alejarlos ¿Por qué rayos los dejaron sentados uno junto al otro?

Alemania usualmente podía suprimir el impulso de matar a Francis hasta el final de las reuniones… Bueno, por lo general. En raras ocasiones, golpeaba al francés, aunque no tan duro como se merecía (Y Estados Unidos no lo dejaba golpear de nuevo, para evitar la WW3) (Tercera guerra mundial)

Él no quería ver juntos a Arthur y Francis, pero sabía que no debía decir eso en voz alta, ya que a pesar de las guerras pasadas, ellos eran amigos. Aunque ninguno de ellos reconocía este hecho.

Personalmente a Ludwig no le importaba su amistad, no, en absoluto. Si solo el francés pudiera mantener quietas las manos…

Solo _él_ podía tocar a Arthur, solo _él_ podía besarlo, era _su_ amor… No de Francis.

Este sentimiento de envidia era confuso e incontrolable, como la erupción de un volcán o cualquiera otro desastre natural. Si continuaba fastidiado dentro de su mente, alteraría la calma interior que había tenido por un tiempo.

Sin embargo, estaba contento. Incluso feliz, ya que a pesar de los esfuerzos de Francia –Que también hacía con el resto de las naciones– Inglaterra nunca lo dejaba ir demasiado lejos. Él le daba una bofetada, gruñendo con indignación con las mejillas enrojecidas por la vergüenza y le ofrecía una leve mirada a Ludwig, disculpándose sin hablar.

E Inglaterra siempre, siempre le recordaba que lo amaba solo a él, a Alemania, a Ludwig, y no al pervertido francés que al parecer lo había elegido como próxima víctima.

El rubor en las mejillas de Arthur mientras se lo decía lograba siempre que Ludwig sonriera y fuera a abrazarlo mientras murmuraba un "Ich liebe dich" (Te amo) al oído de la nación de ojos esmeralda. Inglaterra le devolvía el abrazo, sonriendo tan extrañamente feli que lograba que Ludwig se sintiera mareado, antes de besarlo castamente en la mejilla, acabar el abrazo y tomando su mano.

Alemania sabía que no tenía motivos para estar preocupado porque Francia le robara a Inglaterra, no después de cientos de palabras tranquilizadoras y besos. No podía negar la adoración tan obvia que el inglés le profesaba, aunque él era increíblemente inseguro y vulnerable, ya que su relación con Inglaterra era algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrado.

Sin embargo, Ludwig todavía quería hacerle saber a Francis que tocar al británico descaradamente como él lo hacía, no era aceptable. Preferentemente con los puños.

–**Fin–**

¿Qué me dio con el GerUk? Sencillo, ayer vi imágenes de ellos y como la pareja me gusta tenía ganas de leer de ella xDD en fin… La próxima traducción será un Germano (GermanyxRomano, AlemaniaxRomano) así que esperen…


End file.
